


Они были соседями!

by Pococurante



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pococurante/pseuds/Pococurante
Summary: О господи, они были соседями.Куроо считал себя терпеливым человеком. Благоразумным человеком. Она напоминал себе это уже третий месяц его соседства с Бокуто. Парень имел привычку разгуливать по их квартире без футболки в лучшем случае и лишь в боксерах в худшем, и это было проверкой и отличной практикой для терпения Куроо. Как он мог знать, что его страсть будет лишь разрастаться, подписывая договор аренды?





	Они были соседями!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And They Were Roommates!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285515) by [Ailarii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailarii/pseuds/Ailarii). 



> Мой первый перевод. Наверняка я сделала что-то где-то не так...

Куроо считал себя терпеливым человеком. Благоразумным человеком. Она напоминал себе это уже третий месяц его соседства с Бокуто. 

Сам по себе Бокуто не был плохим соседом. Он мыл свою посуду, а бардак, что он разводил, ограничивался дверью его комнаты. Но у парня была привычка разгуливать по их квартире без футболки в лучшем случае и в одних боксерах в худшем, и это было проверкой и отличной практикой для терпения Куроо. 

Но как он мог знать, что он лишь разовьет эту - эту страсть к его другу, подписав договор аренды? Он даже не осознавал, что он гей. Бисекуален?.. Что угодно. Соль в том, что Бокуто стоило всего разок поскакать вокруг в одной лишь паре плотных боксеров после душа - и Куроо был в шаге от того, чтобы раздавить стакан в руке.

\- Бро, - сказал Куроо странным голосом, - ты что, должен постоянно, типа, отказываться от одежды? Снаружи холодно.

Бокуто пожал плечами и двинулся к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и вгляделся туда в который раз за прошедший час. 

\- Тут тепло. К чему ты клонишь? Неужели тебя смущает моя попка?

\- Значительно, - монотонно ответил Куроо. Бокуто улыбнулся, продолжая рассматривать продукты.

Если бы Куроо не знал своего друга, как облупленного, он бы подумал, что Бокуто открыто его дразнит. Серьезно, как может чувак не понимать, насколько он чертовски хорош в таком виде?

Исключено.

Бокуто знал, как чертовски хорошо выглядит. Он не проводил бы по пять минут у зеркала каждый раз после тренировки, если бы не знал.

Вопрос получше - как чувак может быть настолько невнимателен к тому, как именно на него смотрит Куроо? Согласно словам Кенмы, он практически пускает слюни каждый раз, когда Бокуто надевает безрукавку. Неизвестно, как он должен выглядеть в моменты, подобные этому - Кенмы никогда нет рядом, когда Бокуто в своей супер-ультра-небрежной одежде.

Куроо вздохнул. Его друг был рассеяным дураком, а у Куроо была сильнейшая гейская помешанность на нем. Он приложил руку к глазам и застонал.

\- Не волнуйся, Тетсу, - Бокуто приблизился, похлопал его по плечу. - Однажды ты будешь так же горяч, как я.

Куроо подавил вызванную теплом руки Бокуто волну бабочек в животе. Он поднял глаза и сделал свое самое обнадеживающее лицо.

\- Ты правда так считаешь?

Бокуто засмеялся и хлопнул его по спине.

\- Да, современная пластическая хирургия творит чудеса.

Куроо попытался не смеяться, но фырканье вырвалось из его носа, когда он поднялся, чтобы зажать Бокуто в стальной хватке.

\- Ты, мелкий говнюк...

Бокуто отскочил как раз вовремя, продолжая широко скалить зубы. 

\- Люблю тебя тоже, бро.

\- Да уж, - Куроо вздохнул, - и я тебя.

***

 

Куроо мог продержаться весь следующий год, пока они заканчивают колледж. Правда. Бокуто не был чем-то типа сексуальной приманки постоянно. У них обоих была собственная жизнь за пределами их квартиры, с учебой и работой, и когда они были оба дома, они занимались тем же, чем занимались до того, как стали жить вместе.

Они играли в видео-игры и смотрели дерьмовые фильмы, и, когда погода позволяла, ходили побросать туда-сюда волейбольный мячик. Это было здорово. Это было просто. Куроо мог стерпеть голую кожу, потому что ему действительно нравилось жить с Бокуто. Было весело, и в конце сложного дня на учебе или на работе было здорово приходить домой к кому-то, кто не заставлял тебя быть чем-то другим.

Черт, было классно просто знать, что он придет домой и не будет один (но то, что именно Бокуто тут, было лучшим, что можно было просить).

Так что следующий год должен пройти неплохо. Даже великолепно. Ему просто нужно было сделать что-то с его блуждающей глазной проблемой. И в течении следующего месяца-двух это работало. Видеть Бокуто - много Бокуто - стало нормальным. Это становилось совершенно обычным для их дней вместе, и это было отлично. 

Пока это не начало случаться чаще, чем просто после душа или поздно ночью, когда Бокуто не хотел одеваться, чтобы перекусить.

Это началось с завтрака: Бокуто вышел из комнаты в одних боксерах и начал искать яйца. Пока что все было нормально. Куроо мог с этим справиться - утром его мозг был поддернут дымкой сна слишком сильно, чтобы нормально вникнуть в происходящее.

Но после Куроо вернулся домой из класса в средине дня, и Бокуто сидел на его диване в том же виде. Никаких знаков только что принятого душа или чего-то типа не было. Просто Бокуто. Много Бокуто.

Куроо слинял в свою комнату, используя как оправдание домашнюю работу.

Через месяц Бокуто приходит домой, закрывает и запирает дверь и начинает раздеваться прямо в коридоре.

\- Эм, Ко? - спросил Куроо, пока Бокуто плюхался рядом с ним на диван, так близко, что их руки едва касались.

\- Да? - Бокуто повернулся взглянуть на Куроо.

Куроо указал на тело Бокуто. 

\- Почему?

Бокуто даже не взглянул вниз, просто пожал плечами.

\- Почему нет?

Куроо знал, что это самый хороший ответ, что он вообще мог получить. Он кивнул и снова сосредоточил свое внимание на телевизоре.

Где-то на рекламной паузе Бокуто из просто близкого соседства практически улегся на колени Куроо. Куроо пожал плечами, как делал Бокуто. Что ж, Бокуто. И заставил себя сфокусироваться на возобновившемся шоу.

На средине шоу Бокуто нахмурился. Куроо мог расценить это как досаду или расстройство. Бокуто сел и пошел в ванную, бормоча, что он вернется после душа.

Куроо отмахнулся от странного поведения и вернулся к его шоу. Если Бокуто хотел поговорить о чем-то, то он вернется к Куроо.

Утром Куроо вяло шлепал на кухню, потирая сонно глаза и потягиваясь, разминая жесткие мышцы. Поначалу он не заметил своего соседа, поглядывающего на какую-то книгу на столе, слишком уставший, чтобы действительно беспокоиться о степени его раздетости в данный момент.

Но потом Бокуто позвал чересчур громко:

\- Утра, Тетсу.

Куроо повернулся ответить, но слова умерли в его глотке.

Бокуто наклонился вперед, к бедрам, кладя голову на руки, смотрел точно в книгу, лежащую на столе. С этой позиции открывался великолепный вид на задницу Бокуто, и Куроо обнаружил, что его рот был исключительно сухим в этот момент.

Куроо был слишком ошеломлен задницей Бокуто, чтобы увидеть его самодовольную ухмылку.

\- Что хочешь на завтрак?

Куроо моргнул и потряс головой, возвращая взгляд обратно на лицо Бокуто. Ему пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не ляпнуть "тебя", и взамен, после трех попыток, он ответил:

\- Все, что захочешь.

Как и вспомнил, что, собственно, время завтрака - прямо сейчас. 

Чтобы в дальнейшем не смущать себя, Куроо отвернулся от совершенно удивительного зрелища, раскрывающегося прямо перед ним, чтобы занять себя готовкой кофе. Едва он (с трудом!) повернулся к машине, как Бокуто ударил кулаком учебник, становясь чрезвычайно расстроенным. 

\- Да ладно тебе!

Куроо резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть Бокуто - стоящего прямо, хмурого (из-за него!) и с руками, упертыми в бедра. Во взгляде, которым Бокуто его сверлил, не было никакого серьезного обвинения, но Куроо чувствовал, что ему нужно за что-то извиниться.

\- Ко? - Куроо сделал шаг вперед, - Что-то не так с учебником?

Бокуто застонал. 

\- Нет, Тетсу, что-то не так с твоей головой.

\- Что?..

Бокуто потряс головой.

\- Нет, погоди, это не... я имею ввиду... ты что, слепой, бро?

\- Нет?.. - Куроо говорил медленно, не уверенный, к чему Бокуто ведет.

\- А должен бы! - Бокуто вскинул руки вверх. - Или я, как идиот, неправильно понял все эти томные взгляды, что ты посылал мне последние полгода.

Куроо усмехнулся.

\- Я не посылал тебе томных взглядов!  
\- Нет, посылал, - сказал Бокуто. - Уж поверь мне. Сначала, однако, я не мог поверить в это. Я продолжал думать, что у меня что-то на лице, или, может, ты был вне зоны, но Кенма сказал, что мне не мерещится.

\- Кенма, - выругался Куроо.

Бокуто кивнул. 

\- Да-да, так что... Я был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, но мне нужно было убедиться, так что...

Погодите. Чувствует то же самое? Куроо потряс головой. Слишком много мыслей для семи утра. 

\- Что, прости? Так ты разгуливал полураздетым дома, чтобы что, соблазнить меня?..

Бокуто пожевал щеку.

\- Не совсем?.. Я просто... Хотел увидеть твою реакцию, думаю.

Он начал нервно перебирать руками.

\- Я думал, что если я тебе нравлюсь, то ты сделаешь что-то типа шага навстречу, но ты никогда ничего не делал, и я подумал, может, я не был достаточно прозрачен в своих намеках, - он говорил беспорядочно и быстро. Куроо никак не мог вставить свои пять копеек. - Так что я придумал этот идиотский план, - он показал на стол, - и ты отреагировал, но не сделал ничего, и я правда запутался, Тетсу.

Куроо запустил руку в волосы и медленно выдохнул через нос. Его желудок сделал сальто, а мысли неслись с бешеной скоростью, но Куроо заставил себя задать только один, действительно важный вопрос:

\- Я тоже нравлюсь тебе, Ко?

Легкий кивок.

\- Да. Нравишься.

Куроо ощутил, как его плечи расслабились и он криво улыбнулся своему другу. Быстро прошептал:

\- Слава богам, - и сделал один большой шаг, охватывая Бокуто руками.

\- Бро? - спросил Бокуто нерешительно, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в плечи Куроо.

\- Ты идиот, - Куроо сжал его сильнее и начал хохотать, - ты мог просто спросить меня!

Бокуто засмеялся в ответ:

\- Ты мог сделать то же самое.

\- Я не сказал, что я не был идиотом, - ответил Куроо, - просто что ты был им.

\- Справедливо.

Они стояли так, обнимаясь друг с другом в их маленькой кухне добрые три минуты прежде чем Бокуто начал метаться из стороны в сторону.

\- Эм, Тетсу?..

\- Не сейчас, - Куроо снова сжал его посильней, - ты не можешь дразнить меня три месяца и потом отказывать мне в объятьях, которые я заслужил.

Бокуто засмеялся снова.

\- Ладно. Не то чтобы я был против. Кому вообще нужно учиться?

\- Дерьмо! - Куроо подскочил, словно подпаленный, и посмотрел на время: 

\- Я должен выходить через десять минут!

\- Не-е-е-ет, - заскулил Бокуто и снова обернул себя вокруг Куроо: 

\- Бро, нет, останься сегодня со мной. Давай, из всех дней, что можно пропустить, этот лучший!

Куроо застонал, посмотрев на Бокуто. Он был бы рад ничего не делать, пропустить день и остаться с ним, но...

\- У меня сегодня громадный тест, Ко.

\- Существуют отговорки, - сказал Бокуто, нюхая его шею.

Куроо поднял руку, чтобы отпихнуть Бокуто, но его пальцы вплелись в волосы Бокуто, а его глаза с дрожащими ресницами закрылись. Эта битва не выглядела хорошо для Куроо. Но Бокуто был уверен - это того стоило.

Пользуясь возможностью, Бокуто выпрямился и положил руку на щеку Куроо - единственное предупреждение перед тем, как он наклонился ниже и прижал свои губы к губам Куроо.

Да. Нет. К черту учебу.

Куроо улыбнулся в свой первый поцелуй и прижал тело Бокуто к себе так близко, как только мог. Это был самый лучший способ провести день.


End file.
